


Tocame suavemente

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: El precio por la destrucción de Voldemort fue muy alto, todo aquel con un nivel inferior al 50% de magia de este también murió. Lamentablemente la mayoría de los muertos resultaron los niños que no habían desarrollado su magia y las madres que con cada hijo que habían dado a luz habían perdido un poco de magia a lo largo de su vida. Ahora hay que repoblar de nuevo o los magos desaparecerán y la solución que se le ocurre al ministerio es desastrosa, primero toda mujer y todo mago hermafrodita debía de tener mínimo dos maridos. ¿cómo acabara esto?





	1. Capitulo 1: Las leyes de repoblación mágica

**Capitulo 1: Las leyes de repoblación mágica**  
  
  
  
-Estas acorralado, Tom- dijo Albus Dumbledore, mientras él y Harry apuntaban con sus varitas al más peligroso mago de todos los tiempos.- será mejor que te rindas.  
  
  
  
-Hemos acabado con todos tus horrocruxes...¡Esta vez seremos sólo tu y yo, Voldemort!- gritó Harry.  
  
  
  
-¿Crees que puedes vencerme, niñato?...¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort!... Si muero, morirán todos conmigo... ¡Destructio Instarí!  
  
  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Harry, al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
  
Albus dándose cuenta de lo que Voldemort pretendía a su vez gritó:  
  
  
  
-¡Incantation decresis!  
  
  
  
El rayo mortal golpeó el pecho de Lord Voldemort con su luz esmeralda, terminando así con su reinado del terror, pero el ultimo hechizo lanzado por Voldemort, a pesar de que el hechizó realizado por Dumbledore lo disminuyó, difundió una cegadora luz que se expandió por todo el país, con mortales consecuencias para el mundo mágico. Voldemort había caído, al fin Harry lo había matado, pero había costado muchas vidas.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
-Esto es un desastre- dijo Albus Dumbledore, después de que Hermione Granger le pasara el informe con los alegatos de la población homosexual.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore, que se había auto-impuesto como Ministro temporal (mientras realizaban nuevas elecciones), pensaba que los problemas nunca acabarían.  
  
  
  
El último hechizo lanzado por Voldemort había estado planeado para matar a todos los magos con un nivel de magia inferior al suyo. Eso hubiese significado la supervivencia sólo de Harry, Dumbledore y alguno que otro más. Por suerte él había actuado a tiempo y había echado un hechizo que disminuía su efecto, pero lamentablemente no lo había podido anular. Así que en vez de morir la gente que no tuviera el nivel de magia de Voldemort, murió toda la gente, con un nivel de magia inferior al 50 por ciento de este.  
  
  
  
Lamentablemente, fueron muchos los que resultaron tener un nivel inferior al 50 por ciento de Magia de Voldemort y por lo tanto murieron. Sobre todos los niños pequeños y los bebés que no habían desarrollado su magia. Sólo el 30 por ciento de la población mágica de Escocia, Inglaterra e Irlanda había sobrevivido y la mayoría eran hombres.  
  
  
  
Bebés no quedaba vivo ninguno, niños entre 2 a 10 años cerca de unos 20 en toda Gran Bretaña. Casi todas las mujeres con hijos habían muerto, pues con cada hijo, los niveles de magia de una madre iban disminuyendo. Molly Weasley para gran tristeza de todos los que la conocían era una de las que había caído.  
  
  
  
Y ahora por la necesidad de repoblar el mundo mágico, el Ministerio se estaba viendo obligado a recurrir a leyes un poco... bueno mucho más que un poco... tiránicas. Para empezar, hace poco habían publicado una ley en que todas las mujeres, incluidos las que habían quedado viudas debían de volverse a casar antes de un año. Pero no con un sólo marido, si no que como mínimo con dos hombres diferentes, y a cada uno debía de darles un hijo a la mayor brevedad posible. La ley la había planteado la Directora de Asuntos de Repoblación Mágica, Hermione Granger. Muchas habían alegado, diciendo que no podían obligarlas a casarse sin amor, al poco tiempo de perder a sus maridos e hijos. También el Ministerio había lanzado una ley para que todos los sangre pura y media sangre que no tuviesen un heredero, procuraran tenerlo en un periodo de 5 años. Y esto había generado la segunda ola de reclamos. Esta vez proveniente de una indignada comunidad homosexual.  
  
  
  
El informe que ahora le entregara Granger, hablaba de casos como el de Lucius Malfoy, quien había alegado públicamente que no estaba dispuesto a pasar el suplicio de casarse nuevamente con una mujer sólo para procrear. Malfoy también había sido parte de la nueva ley, y le había llevado un aviso indicándole que debido a la muerte de Draco Malfoy y el hecho de que no había ningún descendiente para que heredara el apellido Malfoy, debía de volver a casarse para procrear otro heredero. Y había muchos otros casos como ese. El mismo Severus Snape, gay declarado hacia mucho años ya, había venido en persona a preguntarle que se estaba fumando y a tratar de disuadirlo de que lo excluyeran a él de la ley, diciéndole que si se había negado a casarse para procrear algún heredero a su apellido y fortuna antes de la guerra, menos lo haría obligado por una estúpida ley. Incluso personas tan afables y razonables como Remus Lupin, quien había sido gay toda su vida e incluso habían tenido matrimonio gay (pues Remus había estado casado con Sirius Black, hasta que este murió tras el velo) había venido a verlo diciéndole que también (y no muy sonriente que digamos) se oponían a la (según el) estupida ley.  
  
  
  
Bueno, en fin toda la comunidad homosexual se negaba a casarse con mujeres y más en matrimonios múltiples. Y Albus Dumbledore no sabía que hacer con ello.  
  
  
  
-Un gran problema, es cierto- dijo Hermione-. Pero creo que tengo una solución. "diré tu secreto, querido amigo, pero es necesario. Si los gay se niegan a cumplir la ley... las mujeres podrían también luego alegar que no desean la ley de matrimonios múltiples y el ministerio, presionado por la opinión publica, podría retractarse y yo quiero más que nada en este mundo casarme con Ron y Blaise... este es el único modo" pensó Hermione, antes de dejar escapar "por error" que había magos hermafroditas, que su mejor amigo Harry Potter lo era. Y al hacerlo no sintió ningún remordimiento.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry había montado en cólera, frente a su amiga (o ex -amiga) Hermione Granger, con ‘El profeta' en mano gritaba a todos los vientos.  
  
  
  
-¡No tenías derecho a decirlo! ¡Yo quería ser alguien normal, por eso lo oculté todo este tiempo y tú vas y lo publicas en un diario!  
  
  
  
-Pero Harry, era la única solución que había para la comunidad gay.  
  
  
  
-¿Y cómo es que nadie se enteró de que Ron también es He...  
  
  
  
Hermione saltó y le tapó la boca a Harry.  
  
  
  
-Shhh... ¡Nadie debe enterarse! Mira, Harry, lo siento... se me salió ante Dumbledore y no logré convencerlo de que no te pusiese en la lista. Pensó que si el Héroe del Mundo Mágico daba el ejemplo, entonces el resto te seguiría-. Esto Hermione sabía que era una mentira pues ella había confeccionado la lista-. Logré ocultar lo de Ron, por favor no lo divulgues... Sabes que nos amamos y nos vamos a casar pronto, si esto sale a la opinión pública, nunca podremos estar juntos.  
  
  
  
-No sé como fuiste capaz de crear una ley así ¿qué no sabes que hay hermafroditas que prefieren a las mujeres?  
  
  
  
-Sí, y otros bisexuales como "nuestro amigo mutuo", pero ese no es tú caso... ¿así que de que te quejas?  
  
  
  
-De que me quejó... ¡Me están obligando a casarme!... toda mi vida me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero...  
  
  
  
-Pero esta vez no eres el único... yo sólo amo a Ron y también me veré obligada a acostarme y casarme con otro a quien no ame- esto también Hermione sabia que era una mentira, pues había deseado a su "otro futuro marido" desde que este la había rechazado años atrás en Hogwarts. Aquello había sido atrás una pelea con Ron en la cual este había tenido un breve, pero intenso romance con un chico que lo había dejado embarazado, pero Ron nunca dijo quien fue el chico y por un lamentable accidente perdió al bebe cuando solo tenia un mes de embarazo, así que muy pocas personas supieron lo de su embarazo y por consecuencia, lo de su hermafrotiditismo -y eso no será el fin del mundo, es más hacemos esto para que la comunidad mágica vuelva a ser la de antes... sin suficientes magos para ocultar nuestros hogares, animales mágicos o Hogsmeade de los muggles, corremos un gran peligro.  
  
  
  
-¡Bien pues muchas gracias A-M-I-G-A!.. Así da gusto contarte mis secretos  
  
  
  
-Harry...no te enojes.  
  
  
  
-¡Muy tarde!- grito Harry dando un portazo y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: La odiosa lista

** Capítulo 2: La odiosa lista **

****

****

  
  
Harry gruño, dejándose caer en un sofá de la antigua mansión Black, después de la para nada agradable visita a su amiga Hermione Granger en el ministerio. La mansión Black, ahora perteneciente a Harry, pues Sirius Black se la había dejado a su ahijado, había dejado de ser horripilante, pero la acogedora decoración, no hacía nada para mejorar el mal humor de Harry ante las nuevas noticias. 

 

  
  
  
-Estúpido diario- gruño una vez más, Harry mirando la portada del profeta. Mientras Remus Lupin reía de la cara del ojiverde -¡No es cómico, Remus! ¡Deja de reír!  


 

  
  
-Oh, si lo es Harry, si vieras tu cara tú también te reirías.  
  


 

  
Le dijo el licántropo divertido. Tomado en sus manos el profeta. En primera plana de este, decía:  


 

 

 

 

**NUEVA LEY DEL MINISTERIO**

  
**Para aplacar la disconformidad de la comunidad gay con las nuevas leyes de repoblación mágica, el ministerio ha sacado una nueva ley que obliga a todos los hermafroditas a contraer matrimonio con las mismas cláusulas que las mujeres, es decir, con un mínimo de dos hombres en menos de un año. Tras una exhaustiva investigación, el Departamento de Repoblación Mágica descubrió a 11 magos hermafroditas, sobrevivientes al último hechizo del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, entre ellos destaca nuestro Héroe, Harry Potter.**

**Como alguno de ustedes sabrá. Los hermafroditas poseen ambos sistemas reproductores, el femenino y el masculino a la vez, y están capacitados físicamente para procrear hijos. Aunque su apariencia suele ser masculina y generalmente suelen hacerse pasar por hombres, ya que su vagina, ubicada entre el pene y el ano, no suele ser muy visible y pueden ocultar su condición sin mayor esfuerzo.**

  
**La lista que de los hermafroditas que el ministerio ha logrado localizar y que estarán sujetos a la ley son los siguientes:**

**Casaniv, Vulkon**

**Daketin, Morgan**

**Evans, Mark**

**Goldtein, Antony**

**Linch, Aiblan**

**Longbottom, Neville**

**Macmillan, Ernie**

**Potter, Harry**

**Shaklebolt, Kingsley**

**Weasley, Charlie**

**Wood, Oliver**

 

**Por las obvias dificultades para reconocer a un hermafrodita, se ruega a la comunidad pública dar a conocer a cualquier hermafrodita que el ministerio no haya pasado por alto y no figure en esta lista. No dudamos que los afortunados miembros de esta lista, pronto tendrán en sus puertas docenas de proposiciones de matrimonio.**

  
  
-No, no es nada divertido, la mitad de la población gay de Inglaterra, me pretende y a más de la mitad ni los conozco -dijo Harry incrédulo-. Mataré a Hermione, esto es culpa de ella -gruño el chico ojiverde una vez más.  
  


 

  
Harry era un muchacho muy guapo. Tenía 19 años, un buen cuerpo, con una estatura ni excesivamente alta, ni excesivamente baja, unos impactantes ojos verdes que competirían fácilmente con hermosura contra cualquier esmeralda y un sexy y rebelde cabello negro.  
  


 

  
Actualmente vivía junto a Remus en la antigua y noble casa de los Black y la habían re-decorado juntos. Harry había querido devolverle parte de la fortuna Black a Remus, pues por derecho lo justo era que le perteneciera. Remus y Sirius se habían casado cuando tenían 17 años a la misma vez que Lily Evans y James Potter, pero dos años después Sirius había terminado en Azkaban por una injusticia y había pasado 13 años en prisión. Cuando escapó de Azkaban retomó la relación con Remus pero dos años después perdía la vida a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange dejando nuevamente sólo a Remus. Pero cuando Harry le ofreció lo que por derecho le pertenecía, Remus se negó, y le explicó que la decisión de dejarle todo a Harry, no había sido sólo de Sirius si no que también lo había sido de él y cómo única solución para quedar ambos conformes Harry había invitado al licántropo a compartir su nuevo hogar.  
  


 

  
Harry miró a Remus releyendo el odiado artículo publicado por el profeta... ni hace dos horas que había salido y ya su casa se había llenado de lechuzas. Al mirarlo, Harry pensó que para su edad Remus se veía muy joven y guapo. Remus tenía 39 años, sus ojos dorados llamaban la atención de todo el mundo, junto con su eterna sonrisa; su cuerpo era alto, esbelto y fuerte y un mechón de cabello blanco, entre el cabello castaño claro, surcaba su frente dándole una imagen de lo más sexy.  


 

  
  
-Hay algo que ha cambiado en Hermione -comentó Remus, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos -Su olor ya no me agrada, hay algo malo en ella, desde mucho antes de la caída de Voldemort.  


 

  
  
Harry asintió.  


 

  
  
-Así es, ha cambiado mucho y no precisamente para bien.  
  


 

  
Comentó el ojiverde. Pensando en el inminente matrimonio entre ella y su amigo Ron.  


 

  
  
***  


 

  
  
Una hora más tarde Harry se preparaba para salir de la remodelada y elegante mansión Black para ir a comprar algunos objetos que Remus necesitaba para cocinar al mercado de dos cuadras más abajo. En la remodelada y mucha mejor mansión Black (Donde ya no estaba el cuadro de la mamá de Sirius) había varios elfos domésticos, pero cocinar siempre había sido uno de los placeres de Remus y este adoraba hacerlo.  
  


 

  
Treinta minutos después salía del supermercado con dos bolsas. Iba distraído, pensando en al nueva ley y sus implicancias, que no se percató de otro hombre que venia hacia él, hasta que choco con él.  
  


 

  
Las bolsas volaron por los aires y, con una exclamación asombrada, Harry se agarró a los hombros del desconocido y este lo agarró por la cintura intentando evitar la caída, pero aun así ambos cayeron al suelo. Harry debajo del otro. Harry abrió los ojos que había cerrado al sentir el impacto y al abrirlos, se encontraron con un guapo hombre.  
  
  


 

Su rostro maduro con rasgos finos y aristocráticos, ojos grises como la plata y su cabello largo y rubio como hilos del más puro oro, le eran bastante conocidos.  
  


 

  
-¡Lucius Malfoy! - gritó Harry al reconocerlo, sorprendido por encontrárselo en un lugar así. Lucius se levantó y ayudó a Harry a levantarse.  
  


 

  
-Que inesperado placer encontrarnos, Harry Potter -dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.  


 

  
  
**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Oliver Wood se casa

** Capítulo 3: Oliver Wood se casa **

 

 

 

Acostado en su cama, en el segundo piso del número 12 de Grimauld Place, Harry recordaba su accidente de pocas horas antes con Lucius Malfoy.

 

_\- ¡Lucius Malfoy! - gritó Harry al reconocerlo, sorprendido por encontrárselo en un lugar así. Lucius se levantó y ayudó a Harry a levantarse._

 

_\- Que inesperado placer encontrarnos, Harry Potter - dijo el rubio a modo de saludo._

_  
_ _Harry ignoró el irónico comentario, y se inclinó a recoger las bolsas en el suelo. Una vez las tuvo en la mano, se levantó y miró a Lucius Malfoy fijamente. El hombre debía de ser uno o dos años mayor que Remus. Pero era aún más guapo que su difunto hijo. Al parecer los Malfoy eran como el vino, los años los hacían mejores, pues Lucius Malfoy, con su cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos grises como el más puro acero, su piel blanca, su elevada estatura y sus rasgos altivos y aristocráticos, estaba como quería._   
  


_\- Disculpa el accidente, venía distraído._

 

_Dijo Harry y se dispuso a seguir su camino al ver a Malfoy asentir. Cuando le había pasado por el lado, Harry no pudo evitar detenerse y voltear a observarlo._

 

_\- Señor Malfoy - Lo llamó le joven. Lucius se volteó a verlo extrañado - Sólo quería decirle que lamentaba la muerte de su hijo, yo sé de sobra cuánto duele perder a un ser querido. - Al terminar de decir eso Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, pero si hubiese parado un momento a mirar a Lucius Malfoy habría visto la tristeza que surcó los ojos platas del hombre.  
_

 

Harry bostezó virándose y acomodándose mejor en su enorme cama. No entendía por qué pensaba tanto en Lucius Malfoy, pero la verdad es que aquellos escasos segundos robados al dios del tiempo en los fuertes brazos de Lucius Malfoy lo habían dejado encandilado.

 

\- Deja de pensar tanta porquería, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy es... es Lucius Malfoy, así que olvídalo.

 

Se regañó Harry a sí mismo y se dispuso a ceder a los brazos de Morfeo, quien ya lo reclamaba.  
  


 

***  
  


 

_~~Un mes después~~_   
  


 

Harry y Remus habían invitado a cenar a Bill Weasley a la casa, y entre una y otra cosa, pasaron la cena bastante divertidos. Hasta que una lechuza entró por la ventana, al verla Harry bufó y Remus rió.

  
\- ¿Qué sucede?

 

Preguntó Bill confundido.

 

\- Una carta de otro tipo que quiere casarse conmigo. Ni siquiera sé quién es.

 

Se quejó Harry. Al ver la cara de Harry, Bill tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír, pero fracasó estrepitosamente, uniéndose al final a las carcajadas de Remus.

 

\- Anda, ríanse los dos de mí.

 

Se quejó Harry.

  
\- Lo siento, Harry.

  
Se disculpó Bill limpiándose un par de lagrimitas que le había sacado la risa.

  
\- Ya, ya, Harry, no te molestes.

  
\- Eres uno de los hermafroditas ¿verdad?

  
Preguntó Bill. Harry asintió.

  
\- Desgraciadamente.

  
Respondió con una mueca.

  
\- Supongo que el ministerio te dio fecha para escoger pareja, ¿verdad? Porque a mí ya me la dieron, y os aseguro que hermafrodita no soy.  
Harry asintió.

  
  
\- Dentro de cuatro meses ya debo de tener al menos a mi primer esposo.

  
Gruñó Harry molesto.

  
\- Yo tengo seis meses para elegir pareja con la que engendrar un hijo. Supongo que tú tendrás más o menos el mismo tiempo que yo, Remus.

  
Remus asintió.

  
\- Sí, efectivamente, también tengo una carta que me indica que me quedan seis meses para escoger pareja o ellos me la escogerán.

  
\- A mí, antes de permitir que esos ineptos me digan con quién debo de casarme, me tendrán que meter en Azkaban.

  
Remus asintió.

  
\- Y a mí.

  
Lo apoyo el licántropo. Harry sonrió.

  
\- Ah, pues ya somos tres los que queremos mandar al cuerno al ministerio. Cásense conmigo los dos y ya esos ineptos no nos molestan más.

  
Bromeó Harry. Los dos adultos sonrieron a la broma del joven, pero por extraño que pareciera la idea no les pareció desagradable. Todo lo contrario, les resultó hasta cierto punto tentadora. Asombrados por ese pensamiento hacia su pequeño Harry, mejor cambiaron de tema.

  
\- Aún no me puedo creer que Oliver y Flint se vayan a casar.

  
Comentó Bill.

  
\- Ni yo - Corroboró Harry con una sonrisa - Aún recuerdo la de pestes que hablaba Oliver de Flint, antes de cada partido de Quidditch, de hecho creo que un par de veces se liaron a puñetazos. - Comentó Harry.

  
\- Yo también los recuerdo, Marcus Flint y Oliver Wood tomaban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la misma hora, y eran la peor pesadilla habida y por haber, discutían más que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, creo.

  
Comentó Remus.

  
\- Yo aún no sé ni cómo se les ocurrió a esos dos la idea de casarse.

  
Comentó Harry.

  
\- Ah, pues todo fue a lo relámpago. Oliver estaba tan molesto con lo de la nueva ley de los hermafroditas y que hubiesen publicado que él era uno, que molesto decidió irse una semana a un balneario en el caribe, donde uno de sus tíos, Aurelio Geneistein, tiene una cabaña; la cosa es que resultó que justo su vecino era nada más y nada menos que Marcus Flint. Aconteció que el tonto de Oliver no sabía que estaba en medio de la trayectoria de un huracán y ¡zac!, que tuvo que terminar refugiándose en la cabaña de Flint, quien estaba preparado para la tormenta. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y Marcus le pidió matrimonio y Oliver aceptó. O al menos eso le contó Oliver a Percy (ya sabéis que estudiaron juntos y eran compañeros de dormitorio) y pues eso es lo que Percy me contó a mí. ¿Ustedes irán a la boda?

  
Remus y Harry asintieron.

  
\- Así es. Yo iré con Dorian, ya sabes, el profesor de Defensa de Hogwarts, estudiamos juntos en nuestros años.

  
Comentó Remus, Dorian Gray y él habían sido compañeros de estudios, además de que Dorian era primo de Sirius, el difunto marido de Remus. Aunque Dorian había estado en Slytherin, y Remus y Sirius en Gryffindor, eso nunca fue impedimento para que se llevaran bien.

  
\- ¿Y tú, Harry?

  
\- Yo estoy como la tabla del cero, que por mucho que multipliques siempre da cero, así que ya sabes, como siempre voy solo.

  
Bromeó Harry.

  
\- Oh, bueno, esto, entonces... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la boda, Harry?

  
Preguntó Bill. Harry se sonrojó adorablemente pero asintió.

  
\- Claro, Bill, será un placer. Sabéis que Kinsgley está que arde de la rabia, con la nueva ley.

  
Comentó Harry cambiando de tema.

  
\- Me lo puedo imaginar.

  
Contestó Bill con una sonrisa. Harry era auror y trabajaba con Kinsgley Shacklebot.

  
\- Mandó a Dumbledore y a Hermione al diablo.

  
Comentó Remus.

  
\- Es que la verdad, esa ley está... uy... es indignante.

  
Remus y Harry asintieron a las palabras de Bill. De pronto, Harry sonrió traviesamente.

  
\- Sabéis algo, siento pena por Aurelio Geneistein, el tío de Oliver, y por Arek Ertrechat, son los nuevos, los que trasfirieron a Inglaterra, los han asignado a trabajar con Kinsgley, y te puedo asegurar que con los humores con los que está él, no los envidio en lo más mínimo.

  
\- ¿Arek Ertrechat? ¿No es ese el auror que es veela? ¿El que enviaron de Suecia?

  
Preguntó Bill.

  
Harry asintió.

  
\- Sí, y es muy simpático.

  
Comentó el ojiverde.

 

  
***

 

  
Dorian Gray y Bill Weasley estaban esperando en el vestíbulo, cuando Harry y Remus bajaron. Ambos se veían espectaculares.

  
Remus llevaba una túnica de gala de un suave tono champán que hacía juego con sus dorados ojos, la túnica llevaba al área de la cintura una cadena dorada, con intrincados diseños que enfatizaban su estrecha cintura; las puntas de las botas que asomaban bajo la túnica, eran del mismo color que esta, y su cabello castaño caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros. Por únicas prendas llevaba una pulsera dorada bastante sencilla y una medalla en forma de estrella.

  
Harry llevaba una túnica de gala color verde menta, que hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas. Sus elegantes botas eran de un suave tono plata, un pasador de plata sostenía su pelo en la nuca, apartándolo de sus ojos y haciendo que se viera elegante la caída del moreno cabello sobre su espalda. En su cuello una delicada cadena en oro blanco con la imagen de un pequeño león, que enfatizaba la elegancia de su cuello, una pulsera a juego y una sencilla sortija, también a juego, completaban el atuendo.

  
Tanto Dorian como Bill miraron asombrados a sus parejas de baile. Y de hecho, ellos mismo se veían espectaculares.

  
La túnica de gala de Dorian era negra. Dorian era alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro, y aunque era parecido a Sirius, a la vez era diferente. Su cabello negro estaba sostenido por una cinta del mismo color a su espalda. Sus prendas eran de oro blanco. Bill por su parte llevaba una túnica de gala azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, y que por el tono no chocaba con su rojizo cabello, que estaba atado de forma parecida a la de Dorian.

 

  
***

  
  
La boda había sido preciosa y la fiesta estaba resultando todo un éxito. Harry se la estaba pasando en grande, había bailado con Bill, con Remus y con Dorian. Los cuatro habían causado sensación al llegar, de inmediato los fotógrafos y reporteros habían disparado sus preguntas y cámaras, al ver a Harry llegar junto a Dorian Gray Black, Bill Weasley y Remus Lupin. Gracias a dios, en cuanto los novios llegaron, pronto olvidaron a Harry. Aún riendo, Harry se sentó en una silla, acababa de bailar la bamba con Remus, Dorian y Bill a la vez, habían bailado con tanta energía, que los novios se les habían unido y todos los demás habían hecho un círculo alrededor de los seis.

  
\- Iré por algunas bebidas.

  
Les informó Dorian, aún riendo, con su leve y hechizante acento italiano, pues, aunque inglés de nacimiento, de pequeño se había criado en Italia, había vuelto a Inglaterra para estudiar en Hogwarts y cuando cumplió los diecisiete y terminó sus estudios, volvió a Italia, donde había vivido hasta la muerte de Sirius, cuando acudió a la misa por la memoria del muerto y decidió unirse a la Orden del Fénix y quedarse en Inglaterra.

  
\- Te acompaño.

  
Se ofreció Bill. Cuando Bill y Dorian se retiraron, Remus se levantó.

  
\- Yo necesito ir al baño.

  
Dijo el licántropo. Harry quedó solo. Se volteó al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era Cedric Diggory, sus ex-compañero y rival en el torneo de los tres magos (que terminó siendo de cuatro magos). Cedric y él habían ganado y juntos habían presenciado la vuelta del derrotado Voldemort.

  
\- Hola, Harry, no te conocía esos dotes de bailarín.

  
Le sonrió el ex-Hufflepuff. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa al muchacho alto de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos grises.

  
\- Para serte sincero, yo tampoco me conocía esos dotes, Cedric.

  
Le confesó Harry divertido.

  
\- ¿Me concedes una pieza?

  
Le preguntó Cedric extendiéndole una mano e invitándolo a la pista de baile. Harry no se lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar.

  
\- Claro.

  
La verdad es que las copitas de vino que se había tomado, lo habían llenado de energía, y qué mejor forma de gastar energía que bailando hasta que cayera redondo al suelo.

 

  
***

 

  
Cuando se volvió a sentar, se topó con Ron.

  
\- Ron, ¿qué te sucede, amigo?

  
Le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver escondido a Ron detrás de la mesa.

  
\- ¿Hermione está por ahí?

  
Preguntó el pelirrojo. Harry negó con la cabeza. Ron suspiró aliviado y salió de su escondite.

  
\- Hermione me está volviendo loco con todos los preparativos de la boda, me tiene mal ya con que 'si esto de este color o no, mejor de este' y luego de este, esto de las bodas es una maldita pesadilla.

  
Harry rió divertido.

  
\- Vamos, Ron, no puede ser tan malo.

  
\- Voy a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te llegue el momento a ti.

  
Gruñó el pelirrojo y guapo Ronald Weasley.

  
\- Oye, y qué con mi hermano, el profesor Gray y Remus.

  
\- No te hagas ilusiones, Ronald Weasley - Le advirtió Harry - Yo vine con Bill, y Remus y Dorian vinieron juntos, pero estamos pasándola los cuatro juntos, y la verdad nos estamos divirtiendo. No hay nada de romanticismo ahí, así que bájale, cupido.

  
\- ¿Y Cedric?

  
Preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

  
Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada.

  
\- Me lo encontré aquí y me invitó a bailar, no hay más.

  
Ron hizo una mueca de inconformidad que divirtió a Harry.

  
\- Calma tus impulsos de Celestino - Le dijo Harry en tono de broma – Oye, Ron, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

  
Ron asintió.

  
\- ¿De verdad amas a Hermione?

  
Ron permaneció callado antes de responder.

  
\- Eso creo. Bueno digo sí... sí la quiero mucho, pero aunque sé que con ella seré muy feliz... tú lo sabes, Harry, a él nunca lo podré olvidar.

  
\- Sigues enamorado de Blaise Zabini, ¿verdad?

  
Ron asintió.

  
\- Para mí siempre será el único hombre en mi vida. Estuve a punto de darle un hijo ¿lo recuerdas? - Harry asintió - Nunca entenderé cómo demonios sufrí aquel aborto. Cierto que tenía sólo un mes, y dieciséis años, y que por lo tanto el embarazo resultaba delicado, pero haber perdido a mi bebé así - Ron negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado - Sólo bebí aquel zumo y luego sentí un dolor terrible y mi bebé ya no existía.

  
Harry le puso un brazo en el hombro reconfortadoramente.

  
\- Por qué no vas con Blaise, a mí me consta que él todavía te ama. El pobre ha estado toda la boda observándote de reojo.

  
\- No puedo, nunca podré hasta que sea capaz de confesarle que llevé un hijo de él en mi vientre y lo perdí.

  
Respondió Ron. Harry asintió.

  
\- Entonces confiésalo.

  
\- No tengo valor. Además, lo nuestro volvería a acabar mal, por lo menos con Hermione me siento más seguro.

  
Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la llegada de Bill y Dorian con bebidas, acompañados por Remus, lo silenció. Ron les sonrió a los recién llegados y los saludó ocultando su tristeza, todos le devolvieron el saludo y sólo Bill notó extrañado que la sonrisa no le llegaba a Ron a los ojos.  
  


 

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: La proposición de Lucius Malfoy

**Capítulo 4: La proposición de Lucius Malfoy**

  
__  
¨Una semana después¨  
  
  


 

Harry se miro en el espejo, se había puesto una túnica de gala azul platificado y los accesorios eran azules y plata, su extravagante aunque hermosa vestimenta, era para la boda de su amigo Neville Longbottom, pues Harry seria uno de los padrinos de la boda, bueno el y Blaize Zabiny por parte del otro novio serian los padrinos. Neville y su futuro esposo Teodore Nott había provocado que a los reporteros que estaban en la boda de Oliver y Marcus casi les dieran un infarto al anunciar que se pensaban casar dentro de una semana y que esperaban que Harry por parte de Neville y Blaize por parte de Teodorre asediarán a ser sus padrinos.   
  


 

Victimas de la sorpresa tanto Blaize Zabiny como Harry habían aceptado. Pero una vez recuperados de la sorpresa habían llevado a sus antiguos compañeros de casa y dormitorio a parte y les habían preguntado que pasaba. Y por segunda vez casi morían al enterarse de la verdad. Teodore Nott y Neville Longbottom eran pareja desde su quinto año en Hogwart y habían decidido que ya era hora de casarse.  
  


 

Harry iría solo esta vez a la boda, pues como padrino su acompañante seria el otro padrino en este caso Blaize Zabiny. Remus iría con Dorian. Esos dos ya parecían hermanos gemelos, se pasaban de arriaba para abajo juntos, Harry sospechaba que esa por que cada uno, era lo que le quedaba al otro de su querido Sirius.

 

  
***

 

  
Harry estaba bailando con Blaize una tranquila balada de La Maga Azul, cuando Blaize el otro padrino de la boda le hizo a Harry la pregunta que este tanto esperaba.

 

  
-Harry....esto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 

  
Harry asintió.

 

  
-Yo se que tu supiste de mi relación con Ron y te quería preguntar bueno..... el.....¿el como esta?

 

  
Harry lo miro fijamente antes de responder.  
  


 

-Bien, el esta bien.  
  


 

-¿Es cierto que se va a casar con Granger?  
  


 

Harry asintió.  
  


 

-Si, ¿Por que?  
  


 

-Tengo una propuesta de matrimonio y necesitaba saber si era cierto que Ron se casaba con Granger antes de contestar.  
  


 

Harry asintió aunque en realidad no entendía nada.  
  


 

-Y quien te propuso matrimonio.  
  


 

Blaize sonrió mientras le hacia una galante reverencia a Harry, pues la canción había terminado.  
  


 

-En su momento lo sabrás.  
  


 

Le prometió el guapo y moreno Slytering a Harry antes de cambiar de pareja, a la vez, que otra mano tomaba la de Harry, para iniciar un nuevo baile.   
  


 

Harry se asombro al ver quien era su pareja de baile. Nada mas y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.  
  


 

-Hola Potter.  
  


 

Saludo Lucius con una sonrisa de lado.  
  


 

-Malfoy.  
  


 

Saludo Harry con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.  
  


 

-No tuve tiempo de agradecerte la otra vez, tu pésame.  
  


 

Le dijo Lucius. Harry asintió.  
  


 

-Solo fui sincero.  
  


 

-Y te lo agradezco es raro encontrar a alguien que lo sea.  
  


 

-Si así es.  
  


 

-Supongo que ya estarás comprometido ¿verdad? supe que a ustedes los hermafrodita ya se les esta acabando el tiempo para elegir pareja.  
  


 

-No y si.-Ante la mirada de Lucius, Harry se apresuro a aclararse.-Ósea no aun no estoy comprometido, ni tengo pareja, aunque no me faltan pretendientes pero efectivamente, ya se me esta acabando el tiempo para contraer matrimonio aunque la verdad eso no me inquieta mucho.  
  


 

Por extraño que pareciera la atención de Harry fue el resto de la fiesta monopolizada por Lucius Malfoy con quien paso la mayoría del tiempo. Si hasta apenas se fijo en que Kinsgley había acudido a la fiesta con Aurelio Geneistein y Arek Ertrechat. O que Fred y George habían acudido a la fiesta con Ernie Macmillan el antiguo perfecto de Hufflepuff.   
Cuando Dorian y Remus se fueron y se ofrecieron a llevarlo, Harry declino la oferta para pasar un rato más con Lucius. No sabia por que pero el rubio hombre le gustaba y mucho.   
Eran casi la una de la madrugada, cuando Harry decidió retirarse ya y Lucius Malfoy se ofreció a acompañarlo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

_¨Mañana siguiente¨  
_

 

Harry gruño al leer el profeta, es que había que ver que ese periódico era una jodida mierda.  
  


**_Nuevos amores_ **

  
  
_Ayer en la boda de Neville Longbottom con el rico heredero Teodore Nott, se vio a el auror y héroe de esta guerra Kinsgley Shacklebott en compañía de sus compañeros aurores Aurelio Geneistein y Arek Ertrechat ¿Habrá algo entre esos tres?_   
  
_O que me decís de los ricos empresarios y creadores de bromas Fred y George Weasley, que acudieron a la boda acompañados del inteligente hermafrodita Ernie Macmillan._   
  
_O del héroe Remus Lupin quien en esta guerra consiguió el apoyo de la comunidad Lupina para el área de la luz y que por segunda vez vemos en un acto publico acompañado por Dorian Grey el primo de su difunto marido Sirius Black._   
  
_O nuestro gran héroe Harry Potter, quien paso toda la velada en compañía de el rico magnate del mundo mágico Lucius Malfoy..._

  
Mas información y fotos en la pagina 5  
  


 

Harry tiro el periódico y después de asearse y vestirse bajo a desayunar. Al ver la cara de Remus supo que este también había leído el profeta. Y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de diversión malvada.  
  


 

-¿Verdad que es divertido el profeta Remus?  
  


 

Pregunto malicioso. Los ojos dorados del licántropo lo fulminaron.  
  


 

-Repíteme eso en luna llena.  
  


 

Le pidió Remus y Harry no lo pudo evitar rompió a reír. Remus entorno los ojos pero al final el también termino riendo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando una águila hermosa e inmensa llego con un pequeño cofre de oro en sus patas. Harry lo cojeo sin saber que era, pero Remus si, pues ahogo un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.  
  


 

-¿Que es esto?  
  


 

Pregunto Harry extrañado.  
  


 

-Es una petición formal de matrimonio de un sangre limpia. Es una tradición que ya no se usa, pero en el pasado se hacia, cuando un mago de pura sangre quería pedirle matrimonio a otro le enviaba un cofre dorado con el escudo de su familia y dentro un anillo, junto con una carta y un colgante con el escudo de el mago. Casi nadie lo hace ya, pero Sirius lo hizo conmigo. Nunca me he quitado el colgante.  
  


 

Dijo Remus sacando entre sus ropas una cadena con una medalla que contenía el escudo de los Black en cuya parte posterior decía Remus y Sirius Black por siempre. Harry nunca se había fijado en el colgante hasta ese día.  
  


 

-¿De quien es esa petición de matrimonio?  
  


 

Pregunto Remus impresionado. Harry miro el escudo.  
  


 

-¿No lo reconozco y tu?  
  


 

Remus lo miro y asintió.  
  


 

-Es el escudo de los Malfoy.  
  


 

Respondió. Asombrado Harry abrió el cofre. Dentro tal y como Remus dijo encontró un anillo de matrimonio, un colgante con el escudo de los Malfoy y una carta. La abrió y la leyó:  
  


 

_"Harry Potter:_

_Se que no nos conocemos bien y que nunca hemos tenido la mejor opinión el uno del otro. Pero ayer empecé a conocer a un muchacho que me gustaría seguir conociendo. TU me gustas y se que yo a ti te gusto. Así que iré al grano ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

 

_Att:  
Lucius Malfoy"_

  
-Vaya al parecer no solo fue Sirius.-Ante la mirada de Harry, Remus le explico-Mi propuesta de matrimonio fue tan poco romántica como la tuya, no había ni un simple te amo. Solo un muy al estilo Black "Nos casaremos". Pero ya luego me abraso y me dijo que me amaba, así con esa sonrisa tan de el y quien le decía que no a Sirius cuando sonreía así.-Suspiro Remus melancólicamente recordando a su amado.  
  


 

Harry sonrió.  
  


 

-Lo querías mucho.  
  


 

Comento. Remus asintió.  
  


 

-Mas que a nada en este mundo.-Luego sacudió la cabeza apartando los agridulces recuerdos de su amor-¿Bueno que le responderás?  
  


 

-No lo se.-Respondo Harry con sinceridad y Remus lo miro asombrado-Es que....Lucius Malfoy me interesa el...no lo se, solo se que me interesa y mucho...pero a la vez fue mi enemigo, fue un mortifago.  
  


 

Remus silbo bajito.  
  


 

-Pues no se que decirte Harry, eso es solo cosa tuya. Quien se casara serás tu no yo, por lo tanto, no te puedo decir que debes de hacer. Pero si quieres un consejo sigue a tu corazón.  
  


 

Le respondió Remus.  
  


 

**Continuara....**


	5. Capítulo 5: El primer elegido

** Capítulo 5: El primer elegido **

****

****

  
La propuesta de Lucius Malfoy daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Harry quien no sabia sinceramente que hacer, la propuesta de Lucius lo seducía de sobre manera, pero a la misma vez... Lucius era Lucius... Ósea no era un secreto que ambos habían pertenecido a bandos diferentes. No era correcto que Harry lo aceptara, o al menos eso pensaba el joven Gryffindor.   
  


 

Harry se dio vuelta por enésima vez en su cama, diablos esto no estaba bien, para nada, no solo Lucius le gustaba, Harry no esta tan idiota como para engañarse, Lucius le gustaba el problema es que no solo le gustaba Lucius, el problema es que también le gustaba Bill Weasley.  
  


 

Harry hundió su cara con frustración el almohada.  
  


 

-Maldita sea.  
  


 

Murmuró.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Harry despertó ojeroso y cansado, le había costado mucho quedarse dormido, por lo que miro mal a Remus cuando este lo despertó a las 8 de la mañana.  
  
  


-¿Que pasa? Quiero dormir es sábado-Se quejo.

 

 

-Bill esta aquí quiere hablar contigo, te espera en la sala.  
  


 

Le dijo a Harry y se levanto para salir de la habitación. Nada más oír el nombre Harry se levanto de un salto metiéndose al baño y cinco minutos después yacía vestido y abajo.  
  


 

-Bill.  
  


 

Saludo agitado por la carrera que se tiró desde el segundo piso al primero.  
  


 

-Hola Harry.-Saludo Bill con una sonrisa.  
  


 

-¿Que sucede? ¿Que te trae aquí a estas horas?  
  


 

-Necesito tu ayuda como auror.   
  


 

-¿Sucede algo malo?  
  


 

Pregunto Harry poniéndose serio de inmediato.  
  


 

-Arrestaron a Charlie.  
  
  


-¿Por que?

 

 

Pregunto Harry impresionado.  
  


 

-Bueno los del ministerio fueron a insistirle en que se tenía que casar, ya sabes que Charlie también es hermafrodita y Charlie los mando al cuerno, entonces ellos lo amenazaron, con que iría a Azkaban si no se casaba en el tiempo estipulado y Charlie le echo a los dragones que entrenaba además de que los maldijo.  
  


 

Explicó Bill. Harry sonrió.  
  


 

-Bien por Charlie así se hace.-Dijo el ojiverde y ante la mirada de reproche de Bill se encogió de hombros-¿Que? Solo es solidaridad hermafrodita.-Se excusó con una sonrisa que contagio a Bill-Bueno no te preocupes me iré ahora para el ministerio veras qué Kingsley nos ayuda encantado.  
  


 

-Gracias Harry.  
  


 

-Para eso estamos los amigos.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Harry maldijo en voz baja, cuando al llegar a su casa encontró otra carta “recordatorio” del ministerio que se le acaba el tiempo para elegir pareja o el ministerio se lo elegiría.  
  


 

-Malditos bastardos.  
  


 

Bill que lo había acompañado a la mansión después de sacar a Charlie de la detención con ayuda de Kingsley con tan solo una multa, lo miro con lastima.  
  


 

-A nosotros no nos molestan tanto.  
  


 

Comento el pelirrojo, Remus asintió.  
  


 

-Si, a los hermafroditas lo que le hacen ya se llama acoso.  
  


 

Comento el ojidorado. Harry estaba muy serio de pronto levanto la vista.  
  


 

-Bill.... Tú... ¿tú te casarías conmigo?  
  


 

Pregunto Harry de repente. El pobre pelirrojo casi se va al piso de la impresión.  
  


 

-Ha...Harry....-Tartamudeo impresionado.  
  


 

Harry suspiro negando con la cabeza.  
  


 

-Olvídalo Bill no importa.  
  


 

-No Harry.. Yo, si me casaría contigo y lo haría encantado.  
  


 

Respondió el pelirrojo reaccionando nada dispuesto a dejar pasar su oportunidad. Remus estaba impresionado y así lo demostraron sus ojos dorados abiertos como platos.   
  


 

-Bien Bill entonces complazcamos al ministerio para que no jodan mas... Casémonos.  
  


 

-Harry... ¿Estas hablando en serio?  
  


 

-Completamente.  
  


 

Dijo Harry con seriedad.   
  


 

-De acuerdo... ¿Cuando?  
  


 

Pregunto Bill sin poderse creer su suerte.  
  


 

-¿El próximo sábado te párese?  
  


 

-Pero Harry...  
  


 

-No intervengas en esto Remus.  
  


 

-Bien Harry el próximo sábado entonces-Respondió Bill con una sonrisa.   
  


 

Harry también sonrió débilmente.  
  


 

-Bill no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.  
  


 

Dijo de pronto.  
  


 

-Yo tampoco. Pero me alegro de casarme contigo.  
  


 

Harry sonrió.  
  


 

-Yo también Bill.  
  


 

-Tengo que volver a casa, pasare mas tarde para que hablemos con más calma.-Dijo el pelirrojo.   
  


 

Harry asintió.  
  


 

Bill se fue y entonces Harry miro a Remus.  
  


 

-Adelante habla.  
  


 

-¿Harry estas loco? ¿Pero no que te gustaba Malfoy?  
  


 

-No me gustaba Remus, me gusta, pero entre nosotros las cosas serian imposibles.  
  


 

-Harry no es justo para Bill, el esta enamorado de ti, no te das cuenta.  
  


 

-También me gusta Bill, Remus, es guapísimo.   
  


 

-No es lo mismo que te guste alguien a que lo ames. Si fuera por gusto, yo me casaría con Dorian, es guapo y me gusta, pero no lo amo, amor es lo que sentía por Sirius.  
  


 

-Al ministerio no le importa el amor. Además aun no amo a nadie me puedo enamorar de Bill.  
  


 

-Pero....  
  


 

-Dime una sola persona mejor para casarme que Bill.  
  


 

Remus callo, no, no la había.  
  


 

-No quiero que salgas lastimado Harry.  
  


 

-Entornes apóyame Remus.  
  


 

Remus asintió.  
  


 

-De acuerdo... Apuesto a que Bill será un gran marido.  
  


 

Harry sonrió.  
  


 

-Si yo también estoy seguro de eso.  
  


 

Dijo Harry.  
  


 

_“Lucius Malfoy solo fue una ilusión”  
_

 

Pensó para si mismo el oji-verde.  
  


 

-¿Harry estas consiente que es un mínimo de dos marido?-Le pregunto Remus-Con solo casarte con Bill no bastara.  
  


 

-Estoy consiente Rem, pero por ahora con uno bastara.-Dijo con seriedad-Además si necesito un segundo me caso contigo-Bromeo Harry, Remus se rió.  
  


 

-No creo Harry Potter eres mi cachorro.  
  


 

Le dijo con ternura y Harry sonrió abrazándolo.  
  


 

**Continuara....**

 


	6. Capítulo 6: La boda secreta.

**Capítulo 6: La boda secreta.**

El sábado llegó y Harry se vistió con una elegante túnica de mago color blanco y se preparó para su boda. Sería algo sencillo, así lo habían acordado ambos, que solo estaría la familia. Los Weasley, Remus y Dorian, ninguno de los amigos, solo ellos. Mientras menos gente lo supiera mejor. Con esto evitaban que se filtrara la información para la prensa y que los reporteros los acosaran en un día tan importante para ambos.

 

La boda se celebraría en el jardín de La Madriguera.

 

Cerca de la hora, cuando Harry bajó listo de la habitación de Ron, donde se había estado arreglando, se encontró con Remus al pie de la escalera, este le sonrió orgulloso y, cuando terminó de bajar el último escalón, lo atrajo a sus brazos y besó su frente.

 

-Te vez hermoso, Harry. Si Sirius pudiera verte ahora sería muy feliz, y estaría tan orgulloso como yo - aseguró.

 

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras sonreía. Sí, a él también le gustaría que Sirius estuviera ahí, pero al menos tenía a Remus, a Dorian y a los Weasley, sobre todo a Bill, su futuro esposo.

 

-Muchas gracias.

 

-Por nada. Bill ya espera en el patio, ¿estás listo?- preguntó.

 

Harry asintió.

 

-Sí, solo necesito un minuto más -murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa. _No todos los días se casa uno._

 

-Bien, entonces saldré para unirme a los demás- sonrió y dio un último beso a Harry antes de salir para unirse al resto de la familia.

 

El hombre lobo tomó asiento junto a Dorian y un minuto después, tal y como había dicho Harry, este salió. Bill, que lo esperaba de pie junto a la hermosa mesa con un mantel de encaje blanco y un esplendoroso arreglo de flores, quedó sin aliento al verlo caminar hacia él. Harry llevaba una sola rosa blanca entre sus manos, mientras se acercaba. El pelirrojo también se veía muy guapo o eso le pareció al moreno, al verlo con una elegante túnica negra de mago. Llegó al fin hasta donde lo esperaba su prometido, quien tomó una de sus manos y la besó caballerosamente causando un ligero sonrojo en Harry.

 

Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla pero a la vez muy hermosa. Por que a veces la belleza yacía en lo sencillo.

 

\---

 

Bill le había dicho que donde pasarían su noche de boda seria en un lugar sorpresa y vaya que había sido una sorpresa para Harry, cuando llegaron vía Red Flu a Egipto. A Harry le pareció un lugar hermoso para su luna de miel con Bill. Entraron a un elegante hotel donde ya Bill había hecho reservaciones y cuando fueron a entrar en la habitación Bill se detuvo y pasándole un brazo sorpresivamente por debajo de las rodillas y otro por la espalda lo alzo en brazos para pasar con el, el umbral de la puerta.

 

-Los muggles creen que hacer esto da buena suerte.

 

Susurro cerrando la puerta con el pie una vez dentro y dejando a su sonrojado nuevo esposo en el suelo.

 

-Eso he escuchado.

 

Susurro Harry sonrojado desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, se sentía torpe al mirar a Bill. Bill tomo su barbilla con una mano gentil y lo hizo mirarlo.

 

-¿Te puedo besar?

 

Pregunto el pelirrojo.

 

-Eres mi esposo.

 

Fue la respuesta de Harry.

 

-Aun así quiero tú permiso, nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras, Harry.

 

Le juro Bill, Harry sonrío mas aliviado y con un calido sentimiento en su corazón, se levanto en puntillas sobre sus dos pies para llegar mejor con Bill y fue el quien unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo mayor, quien rodeo con sus fuertes brazos su delgada cintura y profundizo el beso. Harry no se dio cuenta en que momento siguieron retrocediendo ni mucho menos de lo hermosa que era la habitación de lo único que fue consiente fue de la cama a sus espaldas al caer sobre ella suavemente con su esposo sobre el. Pero Bill no lo aplastaba distribuía su peso entre sus manos y sus rodillas para no dejar caer su peso sobre el delgado cuerpo de su consorte. Sintió el cuerpo bajo suyo temblar y sintió una sensación dulce en su pecho.

 

-No tengas miedo Harry, te juro que parare en el momento que tu lo quieras.

 

Harry sonrío mas confiado, Bill nunca le aria daño.

 

-Sigue.

 

Le pidió en un susurro. Bill comenzó a desnudarlo suavemente casi con veneración dejando suaves y dulces besos en el cuerpo de Harry a medida que lo desnudaba. Harry estaba nervioso pero cada vez menos, la ternura y el cariño con el que lo trataba Bill cada vez lo hacia sentirse mas cómodo, mas a gusto. Su cuerpo sentía corrientes de placer con el suave rose de los labios del pelirrojo sobre su pálida piel. Cuando Bill lo termino de desnudar, paso una mano sobre la ya despierta excitación del más joven, quien se arqueo contra su mano con un gemido de placer.

 

-Bill.

 

Jadeo extendiendo una mano hacia el con sus mejillas sonrojadas, atrayéndolo hacia si y uniendo sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

 

-Desnúdate.

 

Le pidió Harry con firmeza pero un sonrojo tremendo. EL también quería ver el cuerpo de su esposo. Bill sonrío divertido parándose y regalándole todo un espectáculo a su consorte al desnudar su hermoso cuerpo.

 

Se volvió a unir a la cama con Harry una vez desnudo y se fundieron unos en los brazos del otro, entre besos apasionados, tiernos y llenos de amor. Bill lo acaricio con la maestría de alguien realmente enamorado que quería regalarle el mejor momento a su pareja, y Harry respondía con caricias tímidas que solo lograban excitar mas a su esposo vibrando entre sus brazos. Una vez Bill creyó que era tiempo, busco lubricante en la mesita de noche y embarrando sus dedos con ella comenzó a preparar a Harry, este primero se tenso soltando un suave gemido de dolor pero de inmediato Bill se detuvo.

 

-Relájate por favor.

 

Le pidió comenzándolo a besar, funciono pronto Harry se relajo y Bill pudo mover su dedo en aquella apretada vagina oculta casi entre el pene y el ano del ojiverde, primero un dedo luego otro, los estiro con cuidado, antes de retirarlos y ubicándose entre las piernas de Harry se preparo para penetrarlo.

 

-Sostente de mis hombros, dolerá un poco pero te prometo que pasara rápido-le juro. Harry asintió con una sonrisa confiaba en Bill.

 

Bill comenzó a entrar suavemente asta que encontró la resistencia de la virginidad de Harry, empujo rápido y fuerte, sintió a Harry arqueares abriendo la boca en un grito mudo y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda.

 

-Ya, ya paso.

 

Le susurro suavemente acariciándole sus cabellos y besándolo. Poco a poco Harry se volvió a relajar ante los suaves besos y Bill volvió a moverse, primero lento luego mas rápida mente. Pronto la incomodidad para Harry paso y su interior se acostumbro a las dimensiones de su esposo, además de que las carisias de la mano de Bill en su pene ayudaban mucho y pronto se encontró gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas también. Pronto ambos llegaron al estomago, Bill en el interior de Harry y Harry entre ambos cuerpos. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama abrasados y jadeando.

 

-Gracias.

 

Sonrío Harry cansado. Bill sonrío también y lo beso.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Por hacer de este momento algo tan hermoso.

 

Harry sonrío cerrando los ojos.

**Continuara...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Contrayendo una deuda de vida

**Capítulo 7: Contrayendo una deuda de vida**

_***dos meses después*** _

 

 

Cuando los medios de comunicación supieron de la boda secreta del héroe del mundo mágico con el hijo mayor de la familia Weasley, fue un escándalo e hicieron su agosto, claro que ni Bill ni Harry les concedieron mas palabras que un ¨sin comentarios¨ mientras seguían caminando juntos ignorándolos. Aun así los medios siempre tenían sus formas y pronto una historia intrincada de amor con más datos falsos que reales adornaban todas las revistas de corazones.

 

Una de esas revistas las cuales Harry tiraba en ese momento a la chimenea de Grimaud Place con desagrado.

 

-Siento mucho esto Bill-suspiro a su esposo. Bill le sonrió acariciando con una mano la mejilla de Harry, el de ojos verdes recostó su rostro en la mano de Bill.

 

-No es tu culpa Harry-le aseguro Bill tranquilamente -además sabia lo que significaba casarme contigo así que no te preocupes por tonterías como esas.-le pidió.

 

-Es solo... que no me gusta que la prensa se meta en mi vida y menos en la tuya, ¿es mucho pedir un poco de paz y tranquilidad?-le pregunto el ojiverde.

 

-No no lo es Harry, pero no debes prestarles atención-le dijo Bill pacientemente.

 

-Tienes razón- sonrió Harry más tranquilo recibiendo el suave beso que su esposo deposito en sus labios.

 

-Hmm-El carraspeo disimulado y divertido de Remus separo a los dos recién casados, Harry sonrojándose un poco.-La cena ya esta lista-les dijo Remus divertido guiñándole un ojo a Harry que se sonrojo mas.

 

-Piedad Remus, no lo molestes-sonrió Bill.

 

-No puedo evitarlo me recuerdan tanto a Sirius y yo cuando recién nos casamos-sonrió Remus, mientras los tres iban juntos a la cocina.

 

Una vez más cuando Harry se caso con Bill, Remus se ofreció a abandonar la casa para dejársela a los recién casados, pero Harry se negó rotundamente alegando que esa casa era tan suya como de Remus y Bill estuvo de acuerdo así que ahora los tres vivían juntos en Grimaud Place mucho para la ocasional incomodidad de Remus que tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no interrumpir a los recién casados cuando se estaban prodigando atenciones en la sala o en cualquier rincón de la casa, aunque eso también lo divertía no mentía al decir que le recordaba a su etapa de recién casado con Sirius.

 

***

 

Harry había despedido esa mañana a Bill quien había partido al trabajo y Harry había ido a San Mungo para hacerse una revisión medica de rutina. Claro que se llevo una gran sorpresa, cuando después de la revisión el doctor le pidió que esperara unos momentos para luego hacerlo pasar a su despacho y darle la noticia.

 

-Felicidades señor Potter a usted y al señor Weasley-le sonrió el sanador. Harry lo miro extrañado.

 

-¿Felicidades por qué?-pregunto confundido-¿por nuestra boda? eh... gracias supongo-dijo sintiéndose incomodo. El sanador rio divertido.

 

-Si por su boda también pero le felicitaba por el bebe que espera, un mes y una semana según los exámenes-le explicó con una sonrisa amable el médico mientras Harry abría sus ojos asombrado llevándose una mano al vientre.

 

-¿Estoy embarazado?-pregunto asombrado.-¿ya?

 

-Al parecer el señor Weasley puso mucho de su parte para que así fuera-le sonrió el sanador en tiempos de recuperación del mundo mágico como los que corrían la noticia de un bebe era una gran alegría para todos. Harry asintió aun en asombrado y algo sonrojado al recordar las apasionadas noches que le daba su esposo.

 

-Pero... yo no he tenido ningún síntoma ni vómitos, ni nada ni siquiera me he sentido diferente-le dijo Harry al medico el cual le sonrió.

 

-Bueno señor Potter eso es porque aún es pronto, dentro de poco empezará a sentir los achaques de la preñes-le dijo el sanador amablemente y procedió a darle algunas instrucciones para su cuidado y una cita para que volviera para los chequeos de rutinas.

 

Harry salió aun asombrado de la consulta del médico tendría que darle la noticia a Bill, aunque sospechaba que se alegraría, pensaba acariciándose su vientre tan plano como siempre.

 

***

 

Harry se reprimió de tomar el autobús noctambulo, con su estado de embarazo no se le antojaba tomar el autobús que seguía siendo conducido de una forma escalofriante. Decidió caminar un poco y usar la aparición luego para llegar a la casa pues tampoco tenía deseos de tomar la red flu, nunca le había gustado precisamente ese medio de transporte.

 

Pero caminar solo no había sido una buena idea y eso lo descubrió Harry rápidamente en el momento en que una maldición le dio en la espalda, se volteo tratando de tomar su varita cuando un hechizo golpeo su mano quebrándole los huesos de esta y sacándole un gemido de dolor, logro ver a su atacante. MacNair, un antiguo mortífago que estaba prófugo aun después de la batalla final.

 

-Vaya quien diría que resultaría tan fácil atrapar al gran Harry Potter-dijo con crueldad esgrimiendo su varita-siempre has sido demasiado confiado chico y esa ahora será tu perdición, Crucio-pronuncio y Harry se retorció de dolor pensando alarmado en su bebe.

 

¨Merlín ayúdame, no permitas que le pase algo a mi bebe¨ suplico encogiéndose en posición fetal mordiéndose los labios para no gritar por el dolor, MacNair uso la maldición cruciatus por largo tiempo, hasta que cuando Harry creyó que no la soportaría mas, vio una espalda ancha bloquear su campo de visión, una espalda ancha de la que colgaba una coleta rubia con un elegante listón negro, fue lo último que vio mientras su salvador atacaba a MacNair y el perdía la conciencia sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre. ¨No mi bebe y de Bill no¨ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad.

 

***

 

Harry abrió sus ojos y parpadeo por la repentina claridad. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, se trato de incorporar y de inmediato las manos gentiles de Bill estuvieron ahí para ayudarle.

 

-Bill-susurro con la garganta seca.

 

-Tranquilo Harry-le dijo el pelirrojo acomodándole las almohadas y tomando un vaso de agua para llevárselo a Harry a los labios y dárselo a beber.

 

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Harry algo aturdido al mirar su mano derecha que estaba vendada y aun le dolía el cuerpo.

 

-¿No recuerdas el asalto?-le pregunto Bill. Y Harry entonces lo recordó palideciendo.

 

-¿El bebe...?-pregunto pálido.

 

-Está bien aunque hiciste pasar un buen susto a los sanadores-le aseguro.-y a mí cuando me llamaron para decirme que estabas en San Mungo, creo que nunca en mi vida sentí tanto miedo salí corriendo de la sucursal de Gringotts sin siquiera pedir autorización, solo quería llegara aquí y comprobar por mi mismo que estabas bien-dijo abrasándolo con cuidado de no lastimarlo y besándolo suavemente-ya, ya no llores-le pidió limpiando sus ojos.

 

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo acaba de enterarme de lo del embarazo iba tan distraído que no sentí a MacNair hasta que su maldición me golpeo... pase tanto miedo pensé que perderíamos a nuestro bebe-dijo aferrándose con su mano sana a Bill.

 

-Están bien Harry ambos, tu y nuestro bebe-le dijo Bill acariciando su vientre plano-es un niño fuerte y cabezota como tu-le aseguro.

 

-Bill ¿atraparon a MacNair?-pregunto Harry ansioso.

 

-Sí, tu salvador lo dejo medio muerto-dijo el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¿Quien me salvo? lo último que recuerdo era una espalda ancha, ropa negra y cabello rubio luego todo se oscureció, quiero conocer a mi salvador Bill, tengo que agradecerle si él no hubiese llegado MacNair me hubiese matado a mí y a nuestro bebe-le dijo Harry tomando la mano de Bill. Bill reullo los ojos de Harry-vamos Bill dime quien fue por tu cara no se cualquiera diría que fue un Malfoy-bromeo Harry para aligerar el ambiente y al ver la cara de Bill palideció-oh no… No fue...

 

-Si fui yo-Harry volteo su rostro sobresaltado hacia la puerta y ahí vio recostado en el quicio con un aire indolente al último Malfoy sobreviviente.... Lucius Malfoy y Remus con una cara culpable detrás de él.

 

-Trate de impedir que entrara-se disculpo con Bill el castaño.

 

-Señor Malfoy-dijo Bill tensamente, Lucius Malfoy no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero había atrapado a MacNair y había salvado a su esposo y a su hijo tenía una deuda de vida y de gratitud con él, la tenían el y Harry.

 

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien Potter-le dijo Lucius parándose erguido. Harry busco la mirada de su esposo antes de volver a mirar a Lucius.

 

-Si mi mano aun me molesta, creo que MacNair me quebró los huesos de ella para que no pudiera sostener la varita y mi cuerpo aun duele un poco pero mi bebe y yo estábamos bien y creo que es gracias a usted señor Malfoy-asintió Harry a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir una enorme gratitud hacia el hombre al que le debía su vida y la de su bebe, hacia el hombre que en ese momento se le hacía tan irresistiblemente guapo ahí parado junto a la puerta y se reprocho por ese momentáneo pensamiento volteándose a mirar a su no menos guapo pelirrojo esposo, el tenia a Bill, el había elegido a Bill a pesar de la propuesta de Lucius Malfoy y no se arrepentiría ahora.

 

-Los sanadores curaron tu mano casi completamente pero dijeron que tendría que terminar de curar sola, debido a que fue una maldición no una caída o algo parecido-le explicó Bill a Harry acariciando su rostro y Harry cerró los ojos complacido con ésta, si definitivamente no se arrepentiría de elegir a Bill por muy guapo y deseable que fuera Lucius Malfoy.-En cuanto a tu cuerpo, veras que con reposo pronto estarás como nuevo, pediré unos dias en el trabajo para poder estar contigo.

 

Harry sonrió al escucharlo.

 

-Gracias Bill-le dijo cariñosamente antes de volver a mirar a Lucius Malfoy y arrepentirse en cuanto lo hizo no sabía que tenía Lucius Malfoy que a sus ojos lo hacía tan irresistible-Gracias a usted señor Malfoy, tengo una deuda de gratitud y vida con usted-le dijo Harry recuperando su voz.

 

-Yo también la tengo-admitió Bill de mala gana. Lucius sonrió con una sonrisa tan Slytherin que erizo el bello de Bill y obligo a Harry a desviar su mirada para no devorarlos con los ojos a sus ojos Lucius Malfoy le era tan deseable como Bill y eso no era correcto por que Bill era su esposo no debería desear a otro hombre como deseaba a su pelirrojo.

 

-Ya hablaremos luego de esa deuda, descansa Potter te hace falta y tu Weasley cuídalo bien esta vez yo no siempre estaré cerca-le advirtió Lucius duramente y Bill se tuvo que morder la lengua por que le gustara o no el patriarca Malfoy tenia razón, el era el esposo de Harry, debía cuidarlo mejor de no haber sido por la oportuna llegada de Lucius, Bill no quería ni pensar que le hubiese pasado a Harry, su Harry. Lucius se dio la vuelta y abandono el sitio con aire regio después de asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que Harry estaba bien, mientras Remus entraba al fin a la habitación para acercarse a consentir a Harry.

 

-Vengo en un segundo, saldré un momento a enviarle un mensaje a mi familia estuvieron muy preocupados-le dijo Bill a Harry-Remus-le pidió a este que le cuidara. El licántropo asintió al igual que Harry. Cuando Bill salió Remus acarició la mano de Harry mirándolo con reproche.

 

-Harry... estabas devorando a Lucius Malfoy con los ojos-le regaño. Harry se sonrojo culpable.

 

-Por favor dime que Bill no lo noto, lo amo enserio, no soportaría lastimarlo.

 

-Si lo noto Harry, pero Bill es demasiado caballeroso como para decirte algo.-le dijo Remus ablandándose un poco al ver la vergüenza de Harry.

 

-Te juro que no quería mirarlo así, Lucius Malfoy solo me parece deseable pero Merlín sabe bien que a quien amo es a Bill.-le aseguro Harry. Remus suspiro.

 

-Lo sé, lo sé Harry, tranquilo eso Bill también lo sabe. Eres joven y Lucius guapo las hormonas juegan malas pasadas a veces-le dijo tranquilizadoramente. Harry asintió-aun así ahora tienes una deuda con Lucius Malfoy tu y Bill la tiene y Lucius no es tan magnánimo como para olvidarla y no cobrarla Harry-le advirtió- después de todo es un Slytherin-le recordó a Harry quien trago saliva.

 

-Lo sé-dijo el de ojos verdes pero no dijo más pues en ese momento volvió su pelirrojo marido quien se sentó a su lado y Harry agradeció su compañía. Bill Weasley le daba algo que Lucius Malfoy nunca le podría dar, tranquilidad, deseaba a Lucius o claro que lo deseaba y había tenido algunas fantasía donde ese rubio junto a su pelirrojo le hacían hasta olvidar su nombre en la cama, pero Lucius era un ser no dado a demostrar su afecto lo había visto con Draco, sabía que Lucius lo quería pero era una persona que nunca demostraba sus emociones en cambio Bill siempre estaba demostrándole su cariño sin ningún miedo y Harry quien había vivido una niñez carente de cariño, que solo había disfrutado del cariño de sus amigos de Remus y de Sirius a quien había perdido, necesitaba esas muestras que Bill siempre tenía para él como necesitaba el aire, si Bill siempre podría darle lo que Lucius Malfoy no, aunque una traicionera vocecita en su cabeza, le dijo lo bien que Bill y Lucius se complementarían para el cada uno dándole lo que el otro no podría darle, pero Harry espanto ese pensamiento de su cabeza, el solo necesitaba a Bill, su guapo y fuerte pelirrojo, no necesitaba a un prepotente sexy y deseable rubio Malfoy para nada.

****  
  


**Continuara...**


	8. Capítulo 8: El pago de una deuda de vida

** Capítulo 8: El pago de una deuda de vida **

 

 

_~Dos Semanas después~_

 

-Señor Malfoy-le saludo Bill lo más educado que pudo pero aun así se le notaba tenso, era un Weasley esconder sus emociones no se le daba ni la mitad de bien que un Malfoy.

 

-Señor Weasley-correspondió Lucius Malfoy al saludo sentándose elegantemente frente al escritorio del pelirrojo en la sucursal de Gringotts, el banco de magos controlado por los Duendes.

 

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-le pregunto Bill él era el director del departamento de Rompedores de Maldiciones del banco.

 

-¿Cómo sigue el señor Potter?-le pregunto el rubio y dejo entrever una sonrisa puramente Slytherin al notar la tensión del pelirrojo.

 

-Ya se encuentra perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.-le dijo recordándose ser educado.

 

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero creo que debemos ir directo a lo que me trajo aquí-dijo Lucius Malfoy y Bill asintió completamente de acuerdo mientras más rápido terminaran con lo que quisiera Malfoy mas rápido lo perdería de vista.-Vine a exigir el pago de la deuda que tenéis conmigo-le dijo directamente.

 

Bill ya se esperaba que en algún momento Lucius Malfoy viniera a exigir el mismo.

 

-Le oigo señor Malfoy. ¿Que desea para cobrarse su deuda?-Le pregunto.

 

-Fácil, el derecho de cortejar a Harry Potter y usted no intervendrá de hecho usted le recordara amablemente a su esposo que debe asestar mi cortejo-le dijo el rubio tranquilamente y Bill se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

 

-¿Como se atreve? ¿Pretende que yo le diga a Harry que debe tomarlo a usted por segundo marido? ¿Precisamente a usted?-casi escupió el pelirrojo.

 

-Para nada dije cortejo no boda-le corrigió el rubio y casi sonrió divertido al ver al pelirrojo tratando de tomar aire.-Le recuerdo que me debe la vida de su esposo y su hijo señor Weasley ¿es que piensa negar ahora esa deuda?-le pregunto.

 

Bill se volvió a sentar furioso si ya sabía que Malfoy se aprovecharía de esa maldita deuda.

 

-Hablare con Harry-fue todo lo que dijo si decía algo mas insultaría al rubio delante de él. Lucius se levanto con una sonrisa complacida.

 

-Les are llegar mi primera carta pronto-se despidió saliendo elegantemente y dejando detrás suyo a un pelirrojo furioso.

 

***

 

-¿Qué Lucius Malfoy quiere qué?-Pregunto Harry con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

 

-Que aceptes su cortejo como pago a la deuda de vida que contrajimos con el-le dijo Bill no le gustaba nada esto sobre todo porque sabía que aun cuando Harry lo amaba era joven e impresionable y en el fondo el rubio sobreviviente Malfoy le gustaba, no lo podía culpar realmente el rubio era guapo y lo sabia pero estaba seguro que Malfoy también era consciente de esa atracción y trataría de sacarle provecho... no podía evitar estar celoso.

 

-Pero... pero Bill... estamos casados y... no le dijiste... que....

 

-Harry-callo a su tartamudearte esposo jalándolo hacia su regazo asiéndolo sentar sobre este.-tienes derecho a dos esposos y Malfoy lo sabe por eso exigió ese pago. ¿Que quería que le dijera?-le pregunto Bill con un suspiro.-¿que no me gustaba su elección de cobro? No me gusta Harry pero si tenemos honor debemos aceptarlo-le dijo el pelirrojo.

 

-Lo siento todo fue por culpa de mi descuido-susurro Harry apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su pelirrojo. Bill aspiro el aromo a champú de lavanda de los rebeldes cabellos de Harry y beso estos.

 

-No fue tu culpa Harry aun cuando Malfoy no me gusta ni un poco siempre le voy a estar agradecido de que hubiese aparecido y os salvara a ti y a nuestro hijo-le aseguro con sinceridad.

 

-¿Entonces e de aceptar?-le pregunto Harry.

 

-Seria lo mejor tanto para nuestro honor como para nuestra conciencia. Es solo un cortejo Harry no saldrá nada si tu no lo deseas-le aseguro y deseo con una parte de su corazón que fuera así. La esperanza se perdía al último. Harry lo miro con sus profundos ojos verdes y asintió.

 

-Entonces aceptare el cortejo-le dijo a Bill. Bill le abraso y suspiro solo no quería perder a Harry... lo amaba.

 

***

 

Harry y Remus platicaban en la cocina mientras el primero ayudaba a Remus a preparar la cena cuando una majestuosa y hermosa lechuza entro por la ventana portando un paquete para Harry. Harry se acerco a abrirlo, encontró una preciosa rosa de cristal junto a una nota.

 

_"El Martes a las siete de la noche en mi mansión, para una cena formal le espero._

_ATT_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

 

-Creo que te llego tu primera citación cachorro-le dijo Remus mirando sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry suspiro apretando la nota entre sus manos.

 

-Tengo miedo Remus.-susurro.

 

-¿De qué cachorro?

 

-De Malfoy-confeso.

 

-¿Temes que te haga daño?

 

-No-dijo con sinceridad-temo a mí mismo y a esta atracción que siento por él. Me gusta ese hombre enciende todo mi cuerpo Remus, tengo sueños húmedos con el-le confesó-imagino cómo serán sus besos y sus caricias. Pero Amo a Bill, Remus no soportaría lastimarlo, lo amo lo amo de verdad y me siento tan mal por este deseo que Lucius Malfoy despierta en mi. Siento tanta culpa-ahogo un sollozo. Remus lo abrazo.

 

-No sientas culpa Harry, Lucius Malfoy te saca muchos años de experiencia y es hermoso y seductor por naturaleza... es después de todo un Malfoy y tu eres su presa cachorro-le aseguro.-que sientas deseo por el no hace menos tu amor por Bill y él lo sabe, eres joven y hormonal Harry querido-le tranquilizo-tal vez esto es lo que necesitas este cortejo es lo que te haga falta para superar ese platónico deseo que sientes, para saciarlo y poder seguir tu vida y aclarar tu corazón-le dijo Remus.

 

-No quiero lastimar a Bill-sollozo Harry.

 

-Bill te ama Harry te sabrá entender-le animo Remus.

 

-Yo también lo amo.

 

-Lo sé y el también lo sabe... eso precisamente es lo que le da fuerza Harry-le aseguro Remus.

 

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

 

-Por ahora contestarle cortésmente a Lucius Malfoy que ahí estarás el martes puntualmente y elegir un conjunto elegante que ponerte para la cena-le dijo Remus. Harry suspiro entre sus brazos y asintió.

 

**Continuara...**


End file.
